Nordica
General Info Nordica is a clan without a major sense of direction aside from simply existing. Conquering the End, the Nether, and setting up a domain in the Overworld are all planned, but the clan is simply getting together and creating a stable foundation and infrastructure for themselves. Currently, the team is busy at work building a new main base with the intentions that it will last the entirety of their time on Purity Vanilla. This page will continue to be edited as more events related to Nordica unfold and as Nordica continue to build and grow. The Beginning Klaver_ and dasBBRot joined Purity on the same day, the 18th of June - 2019. After dying multiple times, and Klaver unsuccessfully pairing with a player who he later learned was hacking, Klaver and dasBRot saught each other out and set out into the wilderness. The two had no interest in using the nether highway at the time, as they were unfamiliar with it and had no resources that would have made traversing the nether possible. Klaver and dasBBrot walked across forests, tundras, and deserts, and were repeatedly antagonized by phantoms in the late evening. After going out a few thousand blocks, Klaver and dasBBrot set up a portal, found themselves close to a nether highway, and proceeded to go out a few thousand blocks until they made 60k blocks in the overworld. dasBBrot and Klaver had found themselves deep in the middle of a jungle. The two then started working on what would become Firebase Tarheel, a wooden/cobblestone shack comprised of a cow pen, skeleton horse stable, enchant room, and a sugarcane farm. It was a day after construction was completed that Kuro_exe had been invited and successfully found Klaver_ and dasBBrot. Three more players, SlashedEye, Socital and rtzl, were also invited and made it to Firebase Tarheel. Socital and rtzl though, never returned to the server after they made the trek from spawn to Tarheel. As of the creation of this page, they haven't been on for 2 weeks. The absence of Socital and rtzl marked the end of the beginning for Nordica, as shortly after SlashedEye, rtzl, and Socital joined, the leadership of the clan sought out to switch bases and to leave Firebase Tarheel. The Troubles On 7/23/19, Klaver's computer bricked after its hard drive broke. During this time period, dasBBrot and SlashedEye were banned after attempting to chunk dupe. Kuro_Exe had just gotten back on to the server after a ban for X-ray, making Kuro_exe the only active member of the clan. To make up for low manpower, Klaver invited a player named ella02xoxo to the clan, who was posing as a new player hoping to join up with one of the newly founded groups after she saw the Purity Wiki page. Klaver, thinking nothing of it, ordered Kuro_exe to give her the coordinates to an unfinished base named Outpost Ass-Place in order to assist with the construction efforts. Base Abortion Due to security concerns relating to former members Socital and rtzl going AWOL, Kuro, and dasBBrot set out to create a new base, designated "Outpost Ass-Place" until a proper name could be given to it. This base was intended to be a few thousand blocks out away from the group's first established base - Firebase Tarheel. On 06/29/19, ella02xoxo went rogue and destroyed the uncompleted planned base, torching and blowing up countless books, tools, weapon, and armor. Ella looted other caches of refined ores and blocks and stole many pieces of highly valued gear. ella02xoxo then posted her little spoils of war on the Purity Vanillas Discord, asking people if they cared to learn how she did it. Of course, no one did, because ella02xoxo used her Blackberry to take a picture of her monitor, rather than post actual screenshots. Despite this major setback, Nordica was determined to continue on. Fortunately for Nordica, since ella02xoxo never learned of the coordinates of Firebase Tarheel, Nordica was able to fall back to their original position, even though it may or may not have been compromised. Kuro_exe and Klaver resupplied on wood, stone, and ores while waiting for dasBBrot and SlashedEye to have their 7-day bans lifted. Death in the Jungle On 07/03/19, Kuro and dasBBrot retreated to "Firebase Tarheel" to regear and regroup since staying in the wilderness would be dangerous, as ella02xoxo had leaked the unfinished base coordinates in public chat. Klaver and Kuro stayed at Tarheel for a good two days or so(since SlashedEye was still banned.) until a player named Tesco03PMealDeal jumped Klaver, who was alone in the nether grinding for experience. He killed Klaver and shortly after discovered the portal leading to Firebase Tarheel, the portal sitting wide in the open on top of a nether fortress. Tesco went through it and broke all of Nordicas beds. Klaver was now at spawn. Kuro_exe, fearing for his life, but not his reputation, combat logged and waited for Tesco to grow bored and leave. After Tesco had left, Kuro regrouped with Klaver, collected as many valuables as possible and set out to build a new base. PP-base On a date long forgotten by Nordicca's leaders, Kuro_exe, dasBBrot, and Klaver set out to create a new base known as "PP-Base" an underground facility with farm and storage, thousands of blocks away from Tarheel, that Kuro and dasBB had founded - and help guide Klaver and Ham to the base. PP base would act as the groups' main base for a week or so, before the group would go out and found the City of Ferguson. Category:Factions __FORCETOC__